In the drilling and completion industry and for example in hydrocarbon exploration and recovery operations, a variety of components and tools are lowered into a borehole for various operations such as production operations, for example. Some downhole tools utilize ball-seat assemblies to act as a valve or actuator. Ball-seat assemblies are used with, for example, hydraulic disconnects, circulating subs and inflatable packers.
Actuation of a ball-seat assembly generally includes releasing a ball or other plug into a fluid conduit and allowing the ball to drop onto the ball seat and restrict fluid flow therein. The impact between the ball and the ball seat can produce pressure waves, which can cause wear and/or damage to components of the assembly.